There already exist within the prior art methods and devices of this type in which the level of instantaneous brightness in the vehicle's surroundings is used to trigger the switching on/off of the lights of the vehicle, by comparing this level with predetermined thresholds.
However, it will be appreciated that doing this exhibits a certain number of drawbacks, because the operation of the lights may then be ill-suited to the driving conditions encountered by the vehicle.